


Dear Mr. Bucky

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Epistolary, Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier gets fanmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowshellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [took my love, took it down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792225) by [LaughsAtThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAtThunder/pseuds/LaughsAtThunder). 



> While you don't need to read LaughsatThunder's fic, [took my love, took it down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2792225) to understand this story, it's well worth the read. This was inspired by the following interaction in that story:
> 
> __
>
>> “That stupid little bear got me through my mom’s death, and middle school, and highschool, and college. I was holding it when I made the decision about my dissertation topic. And you know what? I still have it in my room, on a shelf above my bed.”   
>   
>  Bucky is stunned, can’t think of what to say.   
>   
>  “So if you are asking why I wanted to help you, Bucky Barnes, it’s because you’ve been helping me my whole life. Even if you didn’t know it. When I realized who you were, I figured it was time I returned the favor.”
> 
> In a world where Bucky will inevitably hate himself for everything he's done over the past 70 years as the winter soldier, this work is a collection of letters I think Bucky Barnes needs to read.

Der Mr Bucky,

My name is FRANCINE SMITH I am 5 yers old my MAMA is a SARGANT in the ARMY just like you she goes away to fite bad guys and i miss her but I have my BUCKY BEAR he is brown and fuzzy and when mama is gone and i miss her i hug him because BUCKY BEAR is my best friend and he will never leave me and mama has to fite bad guys becase its her job but Bucky Bears job is to be my friend and make sure I am not lonely when mama is away.

My daddy says Bucky Bear is you so thank you very much for being my bear Mr. Bucky. I drawed you a picture it is of me and my bear I hope you like it.

LOVE, FRANCINE

[[Attached: childlike drawing of a curly-haired child and a masked bear that is significantly larger than a stuffed animal ought to be.]]


	2. Chapter 2

DEAR BUCKY:

My name is charlie and I wanted to write you a letter to say thank you. My dad says you used to be a sniper in the army and that you were a Howling Commando and helpd keep Captain America Safe. My dad is a soldier and he is fighting in Afganstan and he says it is important that he has good peeple like Bucky around to make sure his soldiers come home. So thank you very much for keeping captain america safe.

i am 7 years old now and my mom says that my Bucky Bear isn’t a baby toy and big boys can have a bucky bear so that they feel safe and have someone to hug when they are lonlee. I hope that is true because I gave my Bucky Bear to my dad so he can have a Bucky to keep him safe when he is in afganstan. My Dad says he is just borrowing it and he will give it back to me when he comes back. 

Please tell Captain America I said hi and that I love him. I saw him fight aliens on tv, it was really cool! But you are even cooler because you’re Bucky and you keep Captain America safe

LOVE, Charlie (age 7)

PS: I drew a picture and my mom says I should send it to you I hope you like it.

[[attached: drawing of an overly large bucky bear next to a dark-skinned man wearing military greens and holding a gun. The man is smiling.]]


End file.
